Natural Attraction
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: When Rolf entered the Cambodian rain forest to look for animals, he didn't expect to meet anyone, let alone Luna Lovegood. [Possible trigger: miscarriages]


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Four (Round 7)**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Seeker**

 **Prompt: S.S Natural Attraction - Luna/Rolf**

 **Word Count without A/N: 1,310 (Google Docs)**

* * *

Luna and Rolf Scamander were one of those couples that seemed just so perfect to others.

They were never seen arguing and it was rare to see them without a smile on their faces, especially when the two of them were in a room together.

It was almost as if they were made for each other.

Alas, they too had difficulties, like just about everybody else.

It wasn't that they stopped loving each other, in fact it was closer to the opposite.

* * *

Everyone but Luna's father thought they had met in 2005 in Peru, but that wasn't actually the case.

No, they had met a few years earlier in Cambodia. Rolf had been looking for animals. Not any specific ones though; he was happy with whatever he found.

Rolf was just walking through the rainforest with practised ease when he spotted her.

At first glance, she seemed to be wearing a flowery dress that looked like it belonged in a Muggle town during the summer months, not here, in the middle of the rainforest.

Great. She was most likely a girl that hadn't been capable of adequately preparing for her holiday and then got lost. Just what he needed.

Then he noticed that she was in fact wearing heavy boots, not the sandals he had been expecting. She was also a few years older than he had suspected, probably somewhere in her mid-twenties. Her dress was actually made of flowers, and she wore it on top of her other clothes. The way she moved—graceful and so silent that not one sound reached Rolf's ears—indicated the very opposite of his first theory.

The young woman knew what she was doing; this was her element just as much as it was Rolf's.

She moved in his direction.

"Hello," she greeted when she noticed him staring after a minute or two. "Are you looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks too? As they don't live in Sweden I thought they might prefer warmer climates."

Looking for _what_ exactly?

His confusion must have been evident on his face as the woman started to explain these wondrous creatures he had never heard of before.

It took hours for them to notice that they hadn't exchanged names; hours they had spent talking about several creatures and their travel experiences.

* * *

Luna was never one to follow society's rules if she didn't like or understand them.

So when she found herself attracted to her new friend, she asked him if he had the same feelings.

He did.

"Do you want to have sex?" Luna asked bluntly.

Rolf blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Didn't you understand me?" Luna wondered. Her voice was still full of that dreamy feeling that seemed to be impossible to get rid of. Not that she had tried. "I'm sorry if I stuttered. I asked if you would like to have sex."

Rolf tilted his head to the left side. "Why would you ask that?"

Luna frowned, confused. "Why not?"

Rolf needed to clear his thoughts to find a proper answer. During this time, Luna's eyes followed a monkey that swung around, and then, when the monkey disappeared, a parrot that flew off into the distance.

"Because we're not in a relationship. We are just friends."

"I know," she replied, as if she was unused to this very simple concept (it took a while until Rolf found out she was). "What does that have to do with anything? I asked for sex, not for a relationship. Though I wouldn't exactly be opposed to it… Is that a Gulping Pimply?"

Rolf looked around, but didn't see anything so he simply scratched the back of his neck.

"So friends with benefits?"

"Oh, I like that term. Yes, that sounds like my idea."

After a few seconds to completely grasp the young woman's proposal, Rolf smiled.

"I'm in."

* * *

From that point on they rarely left each other. They had already travelled together for about a year, but now they stuck together like magnets.

Their deal worked well for almost a year, until one fateful evening in the August of 2007.

What happened wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but their situation changed, as they would discover a few weeks later.

At first they thought Luna had eaten something bad (they had been in Kenya at that point, it was entirely plausible), then that she had caught some kind of virus.

A Kenyan witch, Ilthaim, who they had never seen before and never would see again, made them realize another possibility.

Luna might be pregnant.

"What do we do now?" Rolf questioned, panic clearly audible in his voice.

"We can take a test," Ilthaim proposed. "She only has to hold still. I can do the spell. Or she can take a potion. The choice is hers."

"I'd like see you perform the spell madam," Luna replied. Her voice still possessed that dreamy feel and the polite tone she never quite lost. But that was good. It suited her.

Illthaim did the spell—wandless one might add; something rare in Europe and North America, but common outside it.

The result was positive. Luna was indeed pregnant.

* * *

The two of them—still not a couple yet behaving like one—argued and discussed on whether or not to keep their child.

In the end they decided to keep it. Together, as a family.

Only, the baby didn't survive. Luna had a miscarriage.

By that point, the two of them had actually looked forward to being parents.

Be their kid male, female, neither or both, the two of them—now actually in a relationship—would love them. Their kid could be healthy or not; they would not care, they would love their kid no matter what.

But they lost their first child months before they would have been born.

So Luna and Rolf decided to try again.

* * *

By the time Luna's friends in England knew about Rolf (Luna had not wanted to bother owls with long travels and they had never set foot in Europe in all their time as a couple), she had been pregnant three more times.

She always lost their children.

They didn't actually know why, but they had a suspicion.

Perhaps it was their constant travel, their constant exposure to magical plants and creatures from all over, that didn't allow Luna to keep children.

It was always horrible, when they awoke and the lower half of Luna's body was covered in blood.

On those days, they barely moved.

They always wondered how these children you have been. Would they have had Luna's blond hair and Rolf's brown eyes? Or his brown hair and her blue eyes? Would they have been dreamy like Luna? Or would they have possessed Rolf's good memory? Would they have noticed things like Luna or be determined like him?

They didn't know whether or not their theory was true, but they decided to try, especially after Draco Malfoy who had become a healer agreed with them (how he knew of it was a whole other story).

Rolf and Luna returned home, to Europe, to England, to their friends.

They also married and Luna wore a dress that may not have been fashionable, but it suited her.

In Rolf's opinion it was impossible for Luna to look bad anyway.

* * *

When Luna fell pregnant another time, they stayed.

They didn't move countries, towns or even stayed where they were with constant visits of their friends and family.

Luna's friend Neville was willing to help the couple once they told him of their problems. He told them exactly which plants Luna should avoid, which ones were harmless and even a few that might benefit her or their child.

They of course knew themselves which creatures belonged into which of these categories.

This time, their children survived.

Lorcan and Lysander, two beautiful children, born on a cold winter morning in the first week of 2013.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


End file.
